


La estrella más azul del cielo

by BilingualShipper



Series: De alguna manera iguales [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Español | Spanish, Gen, Metaphors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Tenía hambre de triunfo. Aunque cualquiera pensaría que su hambre era saciada al finalizar cada partido, la verdad era que nunca quedaba satisfecho por un largo rato. Alzarse como el ganador era estar sediento y beber solo un vaso de agua: refrescaba, no calmaba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que necesitan saber es que las estrellas azules (o blancas azuladas) son las más brillantes, de ahí la metáfora n.n

Ser el mejor en lo que amas es lo máximo. No hay nada como ser reconocido por el resto gracias a tu aptitud extraordinaria en aquello que tanto quieres. Nada como miles de victorias, aplausos, vítores. ¿Había algún defecto en ser la más azul de las estrellas?

Si alguien pensaba de esta manera, ese era Aomine Daiki. Desde su niñez poseía un talento indiscutible para el basquetbol, era prácticamente imparable. Cuando creían que ya habían visto todo de él, un nuevo truco les callaba la boca. Era una caja de sorpresas sin fondo. Era un arma de fuego potente para el equipo afortunado que lo tuviera en sus manos, y un tiro a quemarropa para quien lo enfrentase.

Solo los más persistentes jugaban contra él hasta el agotamiento; ni la disminución de sus capacidades por usarlas durante tiempos prolongados evitaba su victoria cada vez. Miles de uno contra uno, ninguna derrota a la vista. Invencible hasta en solitario, formidable junto a cuatro prodigios más. Amaba lo que hacía más que a nada, amaba ser la estrella en lo que más lo apasionaba. 

Tenía hambre de triunfo. Aunque cualquiera pensaría que su hambre era saciada al finalizar cada partido, la verdad era que nunca quedaba satisfecho por un largo rato. Alzarse como el ganador era estar sediento y beber solo un vaso de agua: refrescaba, no calmaba. Quería más, _más_ , _¡más!_ Más rivales, más desafíos, más gloria. _¡Más!_

Su presencia enloquecía al público y aterraba al contrincante; a veces oía plegarias muy opuestas: «Que el balón llegue a él», «Aomine no debe volver a tocar el balón, por favor». Ja, eso le causaba gracia. Cualquiera de la Generación de los Milagros que atrapase el balón sería una amenaza, ¿por qué la mayoría se fijaba más en él? Probablemente era el efecto de ser el mejor en lo que amaba: renombre, temor, admiración, confianza. Sonreía de lado con una corta risa reprimida; daba igual, era imposible que sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas y atendidas.

De pronto, las cosas se dieron vuelta y las victorias sabían a agua salada: esperando atenuar la sed, acababa deshidratado. Sí, quería ganar y eso conseguía; pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía vacío. ¿Qué contenido había en vencer a quienes ya se habían dado por vencidos? ¿Qué satisfacción podía obtener de duplicar, triplicar las puntuaciones de aquellos cabizbajos que ni se esforzaban en disimular su desmotivación? Si el equipo contrario le daba la sensación de no estar presente, no había significado alguno en superar con creces su cantidad de encestadas.

¿Su luz era tan reluciente que cegaba a quien no estuviese acostumbrado? ¿Por hacerles perder la visión del juego era que ya no se topaba con obstáculos que lo retaran? De ser así, su única opción era bajarle a su intensidad. Realmente no le agradaba la idea, pero eso era mejor que empezar a odiar al deporte al cual le dedicó infinitas horas de sudor y sonrisas que ya habían desaparecido. Antes de volverlo aburrido, prefería contenerse hasta el momento en que alguien no se encandilase al estar frente a frente con su brillo.

Había un grave problema: siendo el número uno, nadie más que sí mismo sería capaz de superarlo. Sin importar a cuántos entrenamientos no asistiera, sin importar cuántos partidos jugase disminuyendo un porcentaje importante de su talento, no había quien siquiera le pisara los talones. ¿Cómo dar todo de sí si no existía alguien que le siguiera el ritmo?

Podría decirse que se convirtió en un irresponsable. Aparecía una que otra vez en las prácticas solo para ser un sinvergüenza, se quedaba dormido, llegaba tarde a los partidos. Se olvidó del trabajo en equipo. Cualquiera diría también que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza, pero… ¿era coherente que deseara hallar una competencia digna y que aún tuviese un poquito de confianza depositada en esa idea?

Por eso, los cuartos de final contra Kaijo lo llenaron de expectativas. Su antiguo compañero de equipo era uno de los titulares de esa preparatoria, y sabía que Kise no le permitiría maniobrar el balón como se le pegara la gana. Lo acorralaría; mínimo, lo intentaría. Sería interesante ver si se le ocurría —y lograba— imitarlo, descubrir qué era lo que sentían sus contrincantes en la secundaria cuando eran copiados. Con la promesa de un rival que se merecería ese título, Aomine Daiki por fin llegó a tiempo a un partido.


End file.
